Report 78
Report #78 Skillset: Moon Skill: Resurgem Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Nov 2008 Furies' Decision: We will lower the requirement to 3 members but not change the planar requirement. Problem: Resurgem has to be one of the hardest revival skills around to do. Requiring 5 people and a body makes it difficult to use successfully, especially in combat situations where the body is destroyed before 5 people can be brought together. This also brings up the issue of how there's no way for us to revive someone if the body is destroyed, while with all the other organizations they still have the capability to do so. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create the corpse destroying skill previously rejected (Report 25) with a few changes. It'd create something like a moon crystal from the destroyed body that can be used to resurgem others without a body. The crystal would last something around 3 IG months. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce necessary coven members to 3 and make resurgem work regardless of plane. Ex.- Someone dies on astral so coven forms and resurgems from prime. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow soul-resurgem as it was before except at an increased power cost of 5p from everyone in the coven. Player Comments: ---on 11/16 @ 18:28 writes: Solution 2 sounds best. Solution 1 makes it essential to force praying, and solution 3 is just good ol' OP. ---on 11/16 @ 21:50 writes: Solution doesn't strike me as OP if it still requires 5 people + 5 power from everyone + same plane. But ymmv. ---on 11/16 @ 21:54 writes: Dammit, solution 3 is what I meant >:( ---on 11/19 @ 00:30 writes: Solution 2 seems like the best of the bunch, since long-range soul-rez from any plane is still a bit... over the top. Even with the increased power cost. ---on 11/19 @ 03:27 writes: I personally like solution 3 best. ---on 11/19 @ 14:46 writes: Er, yes, as Xenthos put it: by OP I meant simply that soul-rez at range is 'over the top'... compare to Sacrifice, for instance. There needs to be -some- manner in which to prevent resurgem from working, but I agree that 5 people is far too many a requirement. ---on 11/19 @ 21:26 writes: While solution 2 does seem the preferable route to go, that would essentially just be a band-aid fix and not solve the issue with Serenwilde essentially being screwed if the corpse is destroyed. ---on 11/20 @ 14:11 writes: Glomdoring has to gather carrion and find a Blacktalon to obtain an egg, and then setup the egg in whichever area they plan to die for the rezz to be useful at all (as corpse destroying only occurs by players, we're considering a pvp- situation here). Celest has to, in the case of corpse destruction, lose experience themselves via Sacrifice. Magnagora admittedly has it best, but they still have to find a suitable place to rezz while liching and it often results in a second death (again, in pvp). Serenwilde may get 'screwed' by corpse destruction, but they also have 0 preparation. Everyone can be prevented from getting rezzed in some manner, solution 3 means there is no prevention (unless, I suppose, everyone in the coven is targetted by escozul and prevented from sipping antidote for the time it takes to resurgem). ---on 11/20 @ 21:47 writes: I think you underestimate how quickly we can round 5 people together before the enemy hits his 'eat person' alias. Saying that resurgem requires no preparation at all is blatantly false ---on 11/21 @ 22:48 writes: Sojiro, solution 3 requires no preparation. That's why it's over the top, in my opinion. It requires no real setup beforehand, just leisurely coming together sometime after the death. It does not even require the same plane, or meeting with the soul, or any real effort beyond burning a couple power. On the other hand, solution 2 still requires preparation beforehand, but is at the same time much easier to pull off. ---on 11/22 @ 05:18 writes: If I'm not mistaken, 'old' soul resurgem required you to get someone else's corpse (we usually just kill another Seren) before you can do so. That does count for something, does it not? So, leisurely come together, get 5 people, hope you did it fast enough, if you're not, kill another Seren and then do it. ---on 11/24 @ 01:03 writes: With conglutination, of course... and, again, without having to find the spirit or do any real preparation of any kind. ---on 11/24 @ 10:32 writes: Since this hasn't been brought up, also consider that our rezz skill is basically nonfunctional with our construct down since it would then require 5 moon users. With that in mind solution 3 is best (and make the 5p just take it from the first three people in the circle, there should be no reason to actively boot people from a coven so they don't waste power.) ---on 11/24 @ 13:54 writes: If the issue is that it requires 5 people, which are too difficult to gather, as Nejii stated, would not lowering it to 3 people (even 3 moon users) be the obvious solution? ---on 11/24 @ 18:24 writes: Because just lowering the amount of people doesn't solve the issue if the body is destroyed. 3 people or 5, you can destroy a corpse faster than it takes to round up that amount of people. ---on 11/24 @ 23:59 writes: Solution 2 is fair, it still requires time to gather people and quite frankly corpse destroying is triggered and will -always- beat out the "I need 2 more at Mother for resurgem!"... "I still need two more at Mother...." .... "Come on there has to be 2 more... oh I need 1 more at Mother now!" ---on 11/25 @ 04:10 writes: Heh, conglutination shouldn't even be considered in the context of this, but hey, sure. Why do you consider running to find the soul effort but gathering 5 people, killing someone, then doing it (probably for power) not? ---on 11/26 @ 23:40 writes: Solution 2 looks best to me. Soul resurrection is not a right, it's something pretty much unique to Celest (and avatars, now). Lichdom and egg, if you think about it, are superior forms of vitae rather than true soul rezz. ---on 11/27 @ 00:33 writes: Because in terms of getting to the soul, you have to deal with (potentially) enemy territory: If they die on Nil, for example, or are surrounded by eye sigils. There is nothing of the sort with solution 3. By the way, Gregori, Resurgem can be triggered as well. It used to be all the time in the Good Old Days during conflicts. The Coven leader would trigger it to resurgem anyone who died, and since they were more likely to be on balance/eq than someone fighting, it usually worked. Even going so far as to resurgem Glom-folk into Serenwilde, where we died to guards. Solution 2 would make that easier (fewer people required to do it, so more can be in the battle), but does require preparation. Though the whole "power" thing for non-Stag/Moon makes it a bit tougher for the other classes, it's still easily triggerable for people who it costs no power on. ---on 11/27 @ 00:35 writes: (That comment about "into guards" was more of a "it was triggered to get everyone" comment than anything else. It does not work that way any more, and I am not trying to imply it does.) ---on 11/29 @ 17:47 writes: I am well aware of the fact Resurgem can be triggered, Xenthos. I have been around just as long if not longer than yourself. It doesn't change the fact that destroying corpses takes no preperation at any time, ever, period, end of story in comparison to resurgem which takes preperation always, at all times, period, end of story. Again, I support Solution 2. ---on 11/30 @ 03:46 writes: If it was made soul-rez again, it would not require that preparation. Which has been the basis for the debate with Sojiro. I'm fine with Resurgem covens just taking 3 people, which I've mentioned any number of times up above.